Trapped and Inlove
by lifeOFillusions
Summary: Murtagh was given a command to kidnap Lady Nasuada. After he takes Nasuada he hides her from Galbatorix to show disobedience but little does he know it is for another reason that Thorn only knows...pov of Nasuada and Murtagh...r&r...eldest spoiler..thanks
1. The Proposal

Author's Note: I do not own _Eragon_ or _Eldest _I am just a huge fan... I hope you like it, (sorry for the wrng grammars...)so please R&R...

**Chapter One**

**The Proposal**

"Are you alright Lady Nasuada?" Farica asked Nasuada as they approach King Orrin's Tent a week after the death of King Hrothgar's death.

Nasuada looked at Farica and let out a sigh, "Should I be? With all the things that had happen..." She said softly with pain in her voice. Hrothgar's death was very hard on her, He was a friend and allie of the Varden. With him dead, she is scared that the dwarves will blame the Varden for the death of their king. But so far the dwarves show nothing but friendship, Especially Orik, Hrothgar's successor.

Farica looked at her Lady and nodded, "Yes, and with that new Rider on Galbatorix."

Nasuada sighed and almost muttered one word. _Murtagh._

"It's ashame that Eragon Shadeslayer was unable to unmask the new Rider." Farica said knowingly.

Nasuada slightly nodded, hating that she had to keep a secret like this to her only trusted maid. But, a secret like this might destroy Eragon whether she trusts Farica or not. "Yes, such a shame..." she replied.

_I still can't believe Murtagh is the new Rider, and under Galbatorix's command because of the Ancient Language. _She sighed again ang ignored the concern look on her maid's face. _Magic! _she thought disgustingly. _And, Eragon is a son of a Forsworn, Morzan. _

"Lady Nasuada." One of the guards greeted with a short bow as Farica and Nasuada stood infront of King Orrin's tent. "The King is expecting you my Lady." he added as he brushed the curtain door to the side to reveal an entrance of the tent.

She looked at Farica and gave her a nod of thanks. Then looked at the guard before entering the tent.

When the curtain was dropped she had to squint to adjust to the darkness of the tent. Then suddenly a light revealed five feet from where she was standing. _What is going on? The room seems to be... romantic. _She wondered looking around the room to see many roses on the floor to form an aisle. Hesitating, she followed the trail.

"Lady Nasuada..." a voice said softly.

When she looked up, she landed on King Orrin's eyes that looked at her in a very different and awkward way that made her look away. "You wanted to talk to me sire?" she asked calmly as she looked at his eyebrow that has a deep scratch, when a soldier of the Empire wanted to blind the king, but King Orrin was too fast for the soldier so he scratched the king's eyebrows instead.

King Orrin brushed his loose hair with his hands letting out a loud sigh, "Yes, if you could please be seated." he said sweetly then gestured to a seat across him. Then he reached out for his hand

Without hesitation, She gave him his hand to guide her to her seat. As she sat down, she gave him a smile, "Thanks you."

He just looked at her seriously looking deep into her eyes, then he cleared his throat and scratched his wound.

"I, thank you in behalf of the Varden for protecting us against the empire." She said clamly not taking her eyes off his to make him see the deep appreciation she has for protecting her people. When he just nodded and scatched his wound again, she had to ask out of curiousity, "Does it hurt?"

He just smiled when she touched his knees, "It stings sometimes. But it's a healing wound now, it doesn't hurt that much anymore. Why do you ask?" he wondered kindly.

She just shrugged, "Curiousity." she said

"Did you know that when I was struck by that sword, my life flashed before my eyes?" he said

She wanted to laugh at what the king had said, he never looked that serious ever. But she just sat there firmly eventhough she was shaking with laughter inside. _It was just a scratch... _she thought humorously.

"I thought about three things..." he said softly as he cautiously looked into her face seeking an expression for him to continue, seeing that she was firmly seated and looked interested he continued. "Surda... The Varden... and to my surprise... you..."

She froze in her seat and she could swear she almost feel on her seat. _Me? Surda I understand... The Varden I could understand... but me? _ she wanted to ask him why he was thinking about her, but she couldn't ask him.

Seeing the puzzled face of Nasuada he just said, "Because if I die I do not have a succesor." he paused, "If my next succesor will be chosen within my counsel, The Varden might be ordered to exile if chosen the wrong leader." he said with truth and knowledge.

She just sat there knowing that what he had said was right, not all the counsel approves of the Varden. And now that The Varden brought the war to Surda maybe majority of the counsel wants the Varden out of Surda.

"And you... because..." he stopped when she looked at his eyes with deep concern and thanks for thinking about the Varden. He cleared his throat to gather up strength then he kneeled in one knee infront of her as he reached for her hand. "Nasuada, daughter Ajihad and great leader of The Varden...I'd like to ask your hand in marraige."

She felt the sencerity in his eyes and the coldness of his hands but she couldn't understand why he proposed to her. She just smiled thinking of an answer but she went mute. She couldn't even clear her throat for she thinks it is rude. When she finnaly could feel that she can talk, she smiled, "I-" she stopped when he kissed her hand.

"Oh Lady Nasuada... I know this is all of a sudden to you. And I need naught the answer right at this moment. I'd like you to sleep on it, and meet me tomorrow by north of Jiet River for an answer." he said in a sweet way as he again kissed her hand then he sat back down on the chair. "You need naught to go if you don't want to, but i'd be waiting for you until sunset." he added softly.

"I will come sire." she said firmly as she could feel her mouth is dry.

King Orrin stood up walking away from where she was seated, "And oh my Lady, I wish you will speak of this to no one.. only to the people you trust." then turned his back on her before she could say a word and left her alone in his tent.

Nasauda just sat there still stunned and amussed that King Orrin did proposed. She looked at her hand that he kissed and sighed. "For the good of the Varden" she said to herself as she stood up and left the tent.


	2. The new task

Author's Note: I do not own _Eragon_ or _Eldest _I am just a huge fan... so please R&R...

**Chapter Two**

**The New Task...**

With a loud bang on the door, Murtagh stormed out of Galbatorix's study hall hating himself to be trapped in this spell. Though he cares for Thorn a lot, he still hates the fact the Thorn hatched for him and being a _loyal _servant of Galbatorix.

He stopped and faced a wall and suddenly punched it as hard as he could, _What does he want with Nasuada anyway! _he asked himself. He looked at his bruised hand apparntly his hand broke and he shivered feeling the pain of his bruised hand. He leaned against the wall and sat down and rested his chin to his knees and brushed his hair with his hands. He suddenly felt a presence in his mind and he knew it was Thorn.

_Are we alright? _Thorn asked teasingly as he walked to Murtagh.

Murtagh looked up,_ Am I? No. I hate the situation of bring under Galbatorix' command! I just saw Eragon my friend and _brother _and took Zar'roc. And I am not happy about becoming my father and can't even stop myself. _Then he looked away and banged his head on the wall.

_But you are able to disobey him. _Thorn said seriously.

_As you do too. _Murtagh snappped back in an irritated tone.

Thorn looked at Murtagh then sat down beside him. _Galbatorix is not my commander. You are. I despise him as you do. He murdered my family, my clan to justify to what he thinks is right. With that three Dragons suffer of instiction and pressure of multiplying. _

Murtagh couldn't even dare to look at Thorn for he might see the pain in the Dragon's eye. He knew Thorn was right. He patted Thorn's back, _Having to be under his command because of the Ancient Language. _He looked at his bruised palm and stared the cut on his palm as blood slid from the wound. _Eragon is right, I am becoming to be like Morzan. Morzan's blood flows through mine, what makes it different. _Then he sighed as he was about to stand up. _I am what I am. _He said it with confidence finally accepting that he is under the empire.

_NO! _Thorn roared so loud that Murtagh fell back to the floor. Then Thorn heavily placed his right paw on Murtagh's chest then leaned his nose on Murtgah's nose looking deep into Murtagh's eyes.

_What are you doing? Do you have any idea- _then Murtagh gasped for breath when Thorn pushed on his chest harder. _Do you have any idea how heavy you are! _As he struggled to take Thorn's palm from his chest.

_Silence!_ Thorn roared again as he snapped his big mouth by Murtagh's nose.

Murtagh stoped the effort of freeing himself and looked at his raged Dragon, he never saw Thorn this mad ever. He could see that in Thorn's eyes is full of anger and hatred that Thorn's nose breathed smoke. _Never... Ever tell me or anyone that you are like Morzan. Because you are not! _Thorn said to him firmly.

_What makes us different Thorn. I am Galbatorix's servant. I killed King Hrothgar because he ordred me to! What makes me different from him._

_Because you had no choice! Galbatorix made us swear under the Ancient Language! That made the difference! IF _you_ are going to act like that. Then you_ are_ Morzan! _Thorn yelled that Murtagh could feel his head would explode because of how Thorn's voice echoed in his head.

After a long moments of silence Murtagh sighed. _You are right. _ then Thorn nodded his triangular head and freed Murtagh of his paw. MUrtagh sat up and touched his neck as he stood up. _if ever I'd act like that again... make me come back._

Thorn nodded his head adding, _I'd roast you alive._

Murtagh smirked, _You can't even breath fire yet. How can you roast me? _

_I guess i'd eat you. _Thorn said as he gave Murtagh an image of him lifting Murtagh with his paws and putting him in his mouth. That made them both laugh.

_What does he want with Nasuada anyway. _Murtagh asked again this time making Thorn hear for an answer. As they started walking to get out of the palace to do their job. Then he suddenly felt a pressence inside his inner most self that he sometimes hides from Thorn. _Hey get out of there! You are not allowed in there! _ He yelled at Thorn who was searching his feelings for Nasauda and he instatly closed that feeling locked deep in his self.

_Very well... _As Thorn started smirking. _Because Genuis... she is Varden's leader... and through her we could take Varden._

_Does he think Nasuada will let Varden give up for her safety... She has a succesor and I'd bet it's Eragon... _he said bitterly hating Galbatorix for this mission.

_Well, that is the point is it? With Nasuada as a Prisoner Eragon will come to Uru'baen rescue his Queen. It's a trap. _Thorn pointed out to his confused Rider.

_A point. But do you think we'll see Eragon here. He is smart enough to know it is a trap. As Nasuada knows that it is. She will send a message to tell Eragon not to go for her. _Murtagh said

_Maybe, maybe not. _Were the only words that the Dragon could say.

Murtagh oppened the doors to reveal the perfect Spring to travel with a Dragon. _Are you ready? _He asked Thorn as he mounted Thorn.

_Yes. _Thorn said as he flapped his wings and flew up on air. _And I'd like to see how this Nasuada looks like. _He added even though he already saw Nasauda in Murtagh's memory once in a while and then he searched for Nasuada deep inside Murtagh's self.


	3. A Lady's Love

Author's Note: I do not own _Eragon_ or _Eldest _I am just a huge fan... so please R&R... thanks to all the reviews...

**Chapter Three**

**A Lady's Love...**

News had been spread around the camp that King Orrin was not in his camp since that noon. Rumors had said that King Orrin went back to Surda to do some work in Aberon. Others said that they saw him depart for the north of Jiet River to relax himself. And Majority didn't really care where the King was for the King's business was his own.

When Nasuada heard from Farica that the King indeed left of Jiet River at noon. Nasuada then realized that she only has about five hours to think of an answer for King Orrin's proposal.

Seconds turned to minutes, minutes turned to hours still she has not yet decided what answer to give. When she looked up the sky she saw that the sun was almost setting and she knew in an hour she had to give King Orrin the right answer whether to say yes, or no.

She started walking to where she and Farica was supposed to meet to depart for north of Jiet River that is a thirty minute walk. _Thud. Thud. _She heard a flap of a Dragon's wing. She smiled knowing that it's Saphira and Eragon.

"Greetings, My Lady," Eragon greeted as he dismounted Saphira. Sapira gave a low bow as Eragon added, "Saphira asks if we may accompany you?"

Nasuada gave a low bow too as she smiled at Saphira, "That would be wonderful Saphira." Nasuada said as she started to walk. "Going back to Du Weldenvarden for your training, Eragon?" she asked as Eragon and Saphira started to follow her, walking beside her.

"Aye, We promised the elves we will," Eragon said then he shook his head then sighed, "But I am afraid we'd not be going back anytime soon. For I made a promise to my brother." he added as he looked at his right shoulder as he saw Roran helping the people of Carvahall.

Nasuada smiled and need naught to ask who the brother was for she knew that the brother he meant was his cousin from Carvahall, Roran. "When will you, Saphira and Roran be leaving for Dras-Leona?" she asked for she already gave permission to Eragon to leave and find Roran's fiancee, Katrina. Only if he promised that they will come back safe and sound.

"We don't know yet, Lady Nasuada." he said softly. "Sapira said, only if we make sure that The Varden and you will return safely back to Aberon." he added as he looked at from Sapira to Nasuada.

"Thank you Sapira that is very kind of you." Nasuada said as she gave another short bow to Eragon and Saphira. When she looked up, her eyes landed on Sapira's light blue eyes. Saphira looked at Nasuada as if she was asking Nasuada a question. And Nasuada knew she was right because Eragon glanced at Sapira as if she had lost her mind. "Saphira can ask me anything she desires, Eragon," she said softly then smiled at Saphira.

Eragon was surprized that Nasuada found out that Saphira asked a question, but he didn't argue or disobey. Choosing his words carefully, he said, "Though Saphira and I know it is not our business." then he paused looking from Sapihira to Nasuada, "She asks if you already have an answer for King Orrin's proposal?"

Nasuada wasn't surprize with the question for she knew she will be asked by anyone by the two of them. Sighing she said, "Yes, you both are right, it is not your business to know." but not unkindly she said it sweetly and calmly. "But since I trust you and Saphira, to tell you this information then you might as well need to know." she paused as she stoppped to her steps and faced Eragon and Saphira. Then she let out a deep sigh, "I honestly don't know what to say to King Orrin when I see him."

"But Lady Nasuada..." Eragon said then shook his head then added, "Why not yet? Aren't you going to meet him now?" he asked

Nasauda nodded, "Yes, I am going to meet him now." she said, "And i do not know Eragon why I haven't thought of the answer." She looked out the orange sky then looked back at Eragon, "King Orrin is right, about the counsel... Majority of them does not want The Varden in Surda for we are the reason the empire attacked. And if given the wrong answer King Orrin himself might send the Varden in exile." she paused as a tear dropped in her eye. _I am trapped._

"What about the dwarves? In Farthen Dur?" Eragon asked as he put an arm on Nasuada's shoulder.

"Orik would say yes... he would love to shelter The Varden back in the tunnels... but... with Hrothgar's death I am not sure the Dwarves will welcome The Varden as Hrothgar did. I am afraid The Varden's only shelter is Surda." she said softly as if saying those world would kill her instantly. She put her hand on top of Eragon's as tears dropped from her eyes.

Saphira rested her chin on Nasuada's head for comfort as she said, _What does your heart tell you Lady Nasuada?_

Before Nasuada heard Saphira's voice in her head she wanted to sob and yell out all she has felt inside her heart, all the pain. But after she heard Saphira's voice, she felt strong as if all the pain inside her was sucked all away making her she realize that she had to be strong for the Varden.

_My love is for the Varden. _she answered Saphira then to that she felt Saphira presence leave her mind. To that another strength came to her an energy she never felt before. To that she knew that both Eragon and Saphira had blessed her with this kind of strength. She had stopped crying, she looked at Eragon and Saphira and smiled at them. She reached for Saphira's neck and ran her hands on Saphira's neck. "Thank you."

"Lady Nasuada...?" Farica asked as she reached for her lady's shoulder gesturing to her that they should leave.

Nasuada looked at Saphira and Eragon smiling, "I should be going... thank you..." she said

"We too should finish our rounds..." Eragon said as he bowed down then mounted on Saphira, "And thank you for sharing Lady Nasuada..." then with a loud _Thud. _ Eragon and Saphira are on air.

"Are you ready to leave my Lady?" Farica asked as she handed Nasauda the reins of her horse.

"I am now." she said with firm and authority that Farica always respected. She mounted her horse as Farica did with another horse.

"My lady... have you got an answer?" Farica asked softly that only Nasuada could hear.

"I have." Nasuada replied, "But I am afraid that the Varden might not accept what I have decided." she said sadly.

Farica looked at her Lady and smiled, "I am sure the Varden will accept anything you decide for their good My lady."

_I hope so Farica, I hope so... _ She thought as they started to move towards the North of Jeit River.


	4. The Dragon's Gift

Author's Note: I do not own _Eragon_ or _Eldest _I am just a huge fan... so please R&R... thanks to all the reviews...sorry for the lame update... i have no idea what to write...

**Chapter Four**

**The Dragon's Gift...**

_It's clear from down here... _Eragon said to Saphira as they checked the last group of people from the Varden leaving for Surda.

_I guess we did not fly high enough... _Sapira commented as she gestured through her nose a crowd from below yelling...

"Oh hail Shadeslayer and Brightscales!" the crowd yelled praising the Rider and Dragon.

_Aye, you are right. Fly higher then. _He said as he waved a little to the crowd and pretended that he looked away and didn't see anything or hear the crowd yelling. _Saphira! _he snapped as she was just circling on top of the crowd loving every moment of the compliments.

She stoped and looked at him with irritation then snarled softly that he was covered with a cloud of smoke. The crowd went dead quiet and looked at the Dragon and her Rider attentively as if amazed with Saphira's temper._ Fine, Oh little one. _She said in an annoyed tone then flew high up on the sky that she would have been spotted as a shinny blue bird.

Eragon need naught to ask what was going on when she blocked him from her mind for about a minute cause when she opened herself back to him, he could feel the one thing he wanted to protect her from, _Sadness. _he said as he patted her neck comfortingly.

_I pity Lady Nasuada for what she is going through. _She said as she sighed, _She may seem to be strong Eragon... but-_

_She is still a child. _Eragon continued what she couldn't say. _Sapihra when you entered her mind I was with you. She felt trap. She lost her father and to that she became the leader of The Varden at a very young age. She never had a normal childhood-_

_She grew up real fast. _Sapira continued as she looked at Eragon then to the setting sun. _I gave her a gift Eragon. I gave her the strength to deal with all her troubles. I hope I did the right thing._

_I'm sure you did, Saphira. _Eragon said comfortingly to ease his Dragon's pain of seeing what was really inside Lady Nasuada heart. _She seemed stronger when she left with Farica._ He added as he remembered the firm look on Nasuada's face when she was called by her Lady servant.

Saphira just nodded as she started to hum since she was satisfied with her gift for Nasuada.

Eragon just smiled as he heard his Dragon hum. He didn't hear her hum eversince the war between The Empire and Surda started or even ended. Ussually when she hums she's happy, so to this he was satisfied now that she was happy.

He started his rounds again. There wasn't too much people on the burning plains now. Not as much as 3 days ago. The people that was left was the Families of the dead soldiers or critical soldiers of the Varden and Surda. And ofcourse the people of Carvahall for they won't leave until Lady Nasuada goes back to Surda, safely.

He suddenly froze when her felt a presence somewhere that he thought he saw a glimpse of red on the sky. He squinted but all he can see was the orange of the sun setting.

_Are you alright Eragon? _Saphira asked as she too looked around to see what Eragon was looking at.

_I thought I saw- never mind. _He shoved the idea away then he asked. _Do you think it's strange that I see Murtagh's Dragon here from Uru'baen?_

_I guess so. But I think you saw the sun out of the glimpse of your eyes, Little one. _Saphira said as she gestured to the sun.

_I hope so._ he said calmly as his eyes landed on the north of Jiet River. He squinted to see that there was a horse by the end of the River drinking. _King Orrin's horse. _he suspected as he glanced and saw Lady Nasuada's Horse and Farica's Horse was about 20 feet away from King Orrin. _We shall now know the Fate of Nasuda's future whether to be a future queen or not. _

_Possibly. _Sapira said firmly as she flew away from the sight of Jiet River to give some pivacy to their lady.


	5. A Decision For The Varden

Author's Note: I do not own _Eragon_ or _Eldest _I am just a huge fan... and i am so sorry if it took me along time to update... i just can't help but think that this is sooo hard... but i'll try my best to finish this... indeed... i will finish it! so please R&R... thanks to all the reviews...

**Chapter Five**

**A Decision For The Varden**

_I am sure the Varden will accept anything you decide for their good My lady, _Farica's voice echoed in Nasuada's head when she saw King Orrin's horse drinking by the river. She let out a deep sigh as she dismounted her horse. "This is it, Farica." she said as she looked at her lady maid and smiled.

"I know you have the strength for this, my Lady..." Farica said softly as she bowed her head a little before she turned with her horse and drove away without looking back jsut as what Nasuada had ordered five minutes ago.

Nasuada patted her horse's head then she grabbed his reins and slowly pulled him to the river. What shocked her is that she wasn't nervous about anything. Though, she is not yet sure of what answer to give she knows that she will know the answer on the moment she sees King Orrin.

King Orrin was just seated on the ground looking at the sun setting. He just waited patiently for Lady Nasuada and hoped that she would come, when he heard some bushes moved he had hoped that it was her. He stood up and looked at the bushes, he saw a horse and a beautiful form of a woman that he recognized, "Lady Nasuada... you came." he said as he finally he saw her. "I though you wouldn't come." he added ad he made a short bow.

Nasuada just looked at King Orrin and seemed insulted with his last comment but she just shrugged her feeling away and bowed, "I am true to my word, sire." she said as she walked her horse by the river who started to drink water on the river.

"Please... Call me Orrin.." He said as he sat back on the ground putting his hand on his pockets as if he was looking for something,

She sat down beside him and shook her head, "I will call you that when the time is right, sire." she said calmly as she smiled at him to show respect.

"Very well, Lady. I understand." he said softly and bowed his head a little. He just looked at her and smiled back. When she looked away he still looked at her, as she looked at the river. He would give anything just to know what she is thinking right at this moment, her blank expressions gives him nothing but a wall between them. Even if he could as Eragon to read her mind obviously she is well trained to close her thoughts to herself, just like him. But, he could open his thoughts for her if she does too.

Nausada is totally aware that he is looking at her, though she wants to give him a different expression, she is trained not to give anyone expressions of her thoughts, and she is calm. Looking at the calm flowing river makes her calm too, when she saw King Orrin her heart started to race that she felt she was going to faint trying to stop herself from shaking, maybe she wasn't as calm as she thought but when she saw the river, she calmed down. She looked at him and smiled. They were looking at eachother for a few minutes then finally he looked away.

"Lady Nasuada, I know how hard it is for you to decide for I only gave you one day to think about it." He said softly and sweetly. He grinned a little and looked at her, "Perhaps you may say I may be rushing into things." then he looked at her seriously. "No matter what your decision is Varden will still be on your command, and Surda will still be an allie for The Varden."

After he said it, she froze that looking away was hard for her to do. He had a strong look on his face a look that she never saw. She really doesn't know what to say. Now hearing his point of view, she is as confused as ever. But deep in her heart she knows what answer to say, she couldn't bring herself to give the answer and not break Sire's heart. She looked at him for a second then looked away. "I-" she tried to say but it appears her voice will not help her out too.

"Milady, I do apologize for giving you a hard time. But I will tell you this, I adore you..." he said and he made her look at his eyes to see that his words are true, "I never told anyone this, maybe my horse.." he joked to try to lighten the tention between them, and he continued and this time the look on his face seems to be sweet and familiar, "I just want to tell you that to make it easier for you." then he smiled at her and the ring from his pocket.

She just stared at him and smiled back, that was so far the sweetest and funniest thing he ever told her, or anyone has told her for the fact. And when she smiled back, he reached for her hand and she just let him. "You are right, what you had said has made it easier for me." then she breathed a sigh of relief as she thought, _Maybe getting to know him might not be that hard, he seems sweet._ "I-" then she stopped when she felt a weird presence inside her head that seems unfamiliar. She knows that it's not Eragon's or Saphira's cause they are Famillair.

She looked up the sky and when she looked at him she saw his face look different, _He noticed it too. _then it hit her, "They want me." she muttered to herself when He stood up, "It's the new Rider is it?" he asked as he reached for his sword that was on the ground. She just nodded as she too stood up.

"I will protect you..." he said that as he grabbed her arm and pulled her softly to a bush near by to hide her. She felt the worry on his tone but she doesn't want to him to endager himself for her so she didn't let go and with all her strength she pulled him down to the ground when she saw a glimpse of a Red Dragon above them.

"I can't let you." she whispered, she moved closer to him and leaned her forehead to his. "They only want to take me because of the Varden, the Varden can stand without me. He may kill you on sight and i can't let that happen, Orrin..." she said that she felt him froze when she said his name. They just looked at each other for a second, then she held his hand where the ring was and slowly took it. "I will marry you, Orrin." She said when they heard the Dragon and with a huge sound of the flapping wings the horses neighed as loud they could to be saved.

"Now go and save yourself... and tell Eragon not to do anything stupid." she said softly and smiled at him. She felt a tear fall from her eye as she leaned to kiss him on the lips.

She wore the ring as she stood up from the bushes and there she came standing a few feet away from the Red Dragon and his Rider. "I see your sick of playing HIde and seek, Princess." The Rider said coldly. Then dismounted his Dragon when She started to walk toward them to make them not feel Orrin's presence.

"You can never let the Varden give up fighting! we will always fight for our land and freedom." She said firmly

He just continued walking until he was only an inch away from her, "It's been a long Princess." he said in a whisper that made her realize that it's true it is Murtagh. Then he started talking in Ancient language.

She just froze there as she felt her world spin around. "How dare you...Murtagh..." were her last words.

Murtagh caught her before she could reach the ground, he felt as if his heart was broken when she said that which he never really understood why. He walked to Thorn and softly placed her on Thorn's back as he mounted his dragon too. "Let's go." and they flew off, carrying the Princess of the Varden who is engaged to the King of Surda.

a/n: i suck so much! i don't know how to do this anymore...i have to read the book again i guess... i hope you guys like it... and sorry for the long wait...it's just sooo hard... suggest some stuff if you want to... and tell more people please... thanks... mwha!(,")


	6. The prisoner

Author's Note: I do not own _Eragon_ or _Eldest _I am just a huge fan... so please R&R... thanks to all the reviews... i apologize for the delay...i didn't really have much inspiration... its hard… but I plan to finish this….. sorry…

**Chapter Six**

**The Prisoner...**

_Well, I was right she was as pretty as I thought... _ Thorn said as he leaned closer to her Nasuada face and slowly sniffed her hair when Murtagh puts her slowly on the bed. Thorn just roared a little when his rider ignored him, He never likes to be ignored, Thorn always want answers.

Murtagh looked at his dragon and just smirked, _I'm sure this isn't the first time you actually saw her, I am pretty sure that you have snooped in my mind to know what she look like._ He smirked even more when his dragon just looked at him and blew smoke at him.

There was a knock on the door and a little girl with bright red hair and green eyes came in, she looked at Thorn and shivered as she ran to Murtagh. "Murtagh, you came back." She yelled and hugged Murtagh's knee since that is the only part she could reach.

"Freya, don't yell to loud, the old dragon might bite you." Murtagh said, and he stared at his dragon who roared at him. _You are older than me. Old man! _Thorn yelled at Murtagh's head that he felt that his dragon's voice echoed in his skull. He then kneeled on the floor to be able to stare at the girls bright green eyes.

"Alright," she whispered as she hugged his neck. "I'm glad you're back, I heard that you were not going to be back for a while, because you have to train with Lord Galbatorix." She whispered in his ear and looking at the dragon that was looking down at her, the same way Murtagh is looking at her.

"Well, I have a new mission. So I don't need to train with him for awhile now." He whispered back to her ear, and when she heard that she hugged him some more. "I'm glad your happy then." He said as he hugged her back. Then he slowly pulled her away and looked at her eyes, "Now I have a mission for you… Are you up for it?" he asked in a normal voice.

The little girl nodded excitedly as she looks at him attentively. "Alright…" then he slowly leaned to her ear telling her the little mission

A few moments later….

Murtagh stares at all young lady mistresses that was called by little Freya. All the mistresses looked as scared as ever since Thorn is just standing there, looking as if he was ready to bite anyone who disobeys. They were all standing outside the prison room of Nasuada.

"Behind this room is one of the most important person in that is against our lord Galbatorix," He informed firmly, to this most of the mistresses gasped. "But here is the deal, no one gets in that room, you will only open the door to give this _guest _food. No one will stay long to open the curtain and check who it is. And I will know." He added as he stared at his lady mistresses each in the eye before he could continue. "Understood?" he asked and they all nodded.

"You may all leave." He said. "Oh by the way, if you guys don't mind our _guest _is out little secret." He said as he winked at the younger mistresses and most of them giggled.

Murtagh softly bows to them as a sign of a sending off to their chores. He then looks at his dragon and grins.

_What makes you think that they will not tell Galbatorix? _Thorn asked Murtagh who just looked at his dragon as if the dragon doesn't know anything.

_Well, you probably don't know anything about ladies don't you? _Murtagh asked sarcastically. _Why do you think I chose young ladies for this job? _He added as he winked at his dragon who snarled at him.

Then a faint noise was heard from the other end of the room, as if someone was throwing things at the door. Murtagh and Thorn looked at each other. _I guess our _guest _woke up early as planned. _Murtagh said as he walked to the door. _I'm sure you'd like to come with me inside Thorn? _Murtagh asked his dragon who just nodded and started to walk behind him.

_I am certain I want to see her. _Thorn said as he started to hum when Murtagh started to open the door.


	7. Uru' Baen

a/n: Hello guys… yes yes im alive! I haven't written this fic for awhile. But I'm going to try to do more for this fic. I haven't read Brisngr yet… no spoilers please!

Disclaimer!! Hehe 3s…

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**Uru' baen**

The throbbing on Nasuada's head made her eyes flutter open. She was all over her body, especially her neck. She sat up and started to rub her neck, something caught her attention when her left hand felt a bit heavier than usual—plus the fact that something cold touched her neck.

She looked at her left hand, and saw a white gold band ring with a tiny diamond in the middle that is surrounded with 2 little rubies on the sides of the diamond. The diamond shined in the room. She stared at the ring for a minute, confusion filled her face, then a tear fell from her eye when she realized that King Orin proposed to her and she said yes.

Then her heart started to race when she remembered everything that had happened. "Murtagh," she breathed his name. Images started to play in her mind, watching the Rider and his dragon land on the ground, she walking up to them fainting after hearing the Ancient Language. She realized that she in now a prisoner of The Empire.

She lifted her head from her ring and started to examine her prison cell. She was shocked to see that she was in a bright beautiful green room, with roses of different colored as wallpaper. She was sitting on a soft bed with very huge wooden frame bed that has carved flowers, and a few dragons on it. With what the room seemed like she wasn't really a prisoner, but more like a guest a very important guest. She scoffed at this thought, obviously that's not the case.

She got up on the bed, but she couldn't move anymore. It seemed like she was binned on the bed with invisible ropes. She cursed The Ancient Language under her breath. She looked around the bed for something she can throw at the door so she can be heard. To her frustration, she found nothing of any sort.

She heard giggles on the other side of the door. She had to think quickly she told herself, then she stared at her right arm and saw her bracelets, she didn't care for them very much so she grabbed 2 of the six of them and threw them at the door. It gave a quick soft thud on the door. She was positive no one would be able to hear that. She took all her bracelets and threw it on the door again this time with a stronger throw. It gave a short loud thud. She smiled darkly, _I'm sure that works._

A loud roar on the other side of the door made Nasuada's heart stopped beating. A chill ran down her spine and she lost all her courage. If a dragon is in here that means she is in Uru' baen. There is also a chance that it would be Gallbatorix or Murtagh. She can put a brave face if it's Murtagh, but she doesn't know how to react when she would find Gallbatorix in front of her.

She just swallowed her fear down and put on a brave face even though her insides are starting to shake. She was always taught to keep her emotions hidden, showing emotions is a show of weakness and might be used against you.

The door slowly opened, her heart started to react to this movement. But to her surprise it wasn't fear, she was anxious to see his face—to see Murtagh's face, if it is Murtagh. She didn't understand this emotion. But it's a lot better than fear so she tried to consume all of it.

Murtagh entered the room his brown hair shinned in the bright room. His eyes was melting into her gaze, this helped her calm down a bit. It wasn't Gallbatorix and it made her calm.

She gasped when a Red Dragon also entered the room. The red dragon isn't as huge as Saphira, but the fact that a dragon is in the same room as her does give her a different reaction.

"Hello, Nasauda," Murtagh said, his voice was low and husky.

Her heart was beating so fast that she could barely hear what he had said, the way he said her name filled the emptiness in her. She had missed Murtagh, she and he became closer when he was a prisoner under the Varden. But she was too sad that he and she are enemies now, it seemed like the he's a stranger now. It hurt her deep inside, she couldn't even talk. So she just nodded.

"Ah, I see you have accepted his proposal. I told you it was only a matter of time," He raised his hand slightly to gesture at the ring that is on her left hand. He smiled brightly at her.

She looked away from his beautiful smile. She hated the fact that the smile gave her such a reaction—to turn away. She bit her bottom lip when she remembered the conversation she had with him after Durza was destroyed. She and he traveled to Surda, King Orrin was overly friendly to her when King Orrin noticed that she was accompanied by another man. Murtagh mention that the king was jealous and would ask her hand in marriage when the time comes.

"What ever my decision is, it's not of your business," She finally got her heart to calm down a bit so she can talk. She looked at his face and saw that the smile on his face had disappeared.

He looked at his dragon briefly then back at her. "You are correct, It is none of my business." His face looked soft, kind.

Her brows furrowed together, confused why he's nice towards her. She glowered at him, annoyed she doesn't know him anymore. "I don't know what you're planning but your hospitality will not change about how I think about your Master." She said bitterly.

He was taken a back from her response. He just grinned then looked at his dragon again. "You are right Thorn. She is smarter than I thought,"

She felt her blood boil with anger with the insult he just gave her. He didn't need to say that out loud, she knows that he could have talked to his dragon telepathically. But she guessed that was his plan to test her temper. She clutched her fist together and stared at him coldly, she held her head high. "I was chosen to be a leader for that reason."

He smiled again but this time he was cautious, "I apologize to have offended you,"

She just ignored his apology and was still looking at him, rage is filling her head. She hated the Murtagh that is standing in front of her, even though the smile on his face reminded her of the old Murtagh it's not the same. _It's never going to be the same,_ she thought.

"Where am I?" she asked through her teeth, she was a bit stronger now—courage wise.

"I believe you already know the answer to that question, Lady Nasauda,"

She froze when he called her _Lady Nasauda, _he was never that formal towards her. She just looked at him then at the dragon's eyes. She felt the dragon touch her mind briefly but disappeared when she heard Murtagh clear his throat disapproving his dragon's actions.

"So, when am I going to meet your Master?" she whispered, she tried hard for her voice not to crack so she wouldn't be given away that she's afraid.

"Master will come when he's dealt with other stuff." He had a glint of anger in his eyes when he said master.

She eyed him curiously, but his face seemed expressionless now. The same look that she remembered when he was annoyed at the fact that he was imprisoned just because he was Morzan's son. She shook her head slightly, she wanted these memories of Murtagh to go away from her head. She had to think straight, he's not the Murtagh she knew. He still might be there, but he's imprisoned inside of him forever gone.

"What happens now?" she wondered. She looked down to her hands and she started run her fingers on her engagement ring.

"You stay as a guest… but just to stay in this room of course." He grinned darkly, "We don't want to risk you getting out of the castle." He winked at her.

She clenched his fist again and was really tempted to get up and punch him in the face for being irritating and annoying. "I'm sure you have locked that door so I wouldn't be able to get out." She groaned, "And the fact that I am apparently stuck to this bed. I'm sure I'm not going anywhere." That's the final straw. She was red with fury now. If she would have had a weapon she would have struck him dead—or try to.

He laughed, "I apologize for that," he muttered something out his breath. "Breakfast will be here for you soon, I hope you will eat. Our cooks are one of the best." He said in a cheerful voice. He looked at her then he turned around and walked out the door.

She just stared at the door, then to the dragon that was still standing there. The dragon bowed its head a bit then looked out the door as if someone called his name. He growled, then he stalked off the room following his rider.

Tears started to flow down her eyes when she was finally alone. She cried for many different reasons. She cried because she was helpless, she put her people in danger for being in here and lastly because of Murtagh. She didn't know why, she didn't understand it but the fact that the Murtagh she knew is trapped deep inside of him never coming out. She wanted to save him—the Murtagh that she loved.

* * *

a/n: sorry if its rushed and if it took forever... but i really wanted to post this..review please! and no spoilers please...


End file.
